Intentions Of Immortal Time
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru kills Kagome. The future has changed and when he runs into Kagome in the future he is confused and even more confused when she has no idea who he is or was. To top she ends up in the past and torn between 2 sesshomarus! MUST READ IM TELLING U
1. It Was Her Blood

Intentions Of Immortal Time

Blood.

Dark blood.

Light blood.

Her blood.

He looked around, The half breed laid face down in his own blood, his purple marks still full of color as if he were still alive, yet he was very dead, at least he died in his full demon form. He then stole a glance and the monk, he was holding the slayer, she was still alive, just holding a hurt wrist. The monk held her with one arm, he was down on one knee, he still held his staff. His eyes then darted to where the clay miko had once stood, her body had turned to ask and the stolen souls went on to the afterlife....

His eyes then darted to her, she was angry with him and covered in his brothers blood. Her teeth clamping down against each other, her tears were now replaced with nothing. She was knelt by his brother. His attention was pulled away from her by the dark half breed, Naraku. Now was not the time for rest or words, he still needed to be defeated and now was the time. The clay miko along with his half brother and drained much of the dark half breeds power, he was weak and harmed.

Sesshomaru growled "Die"

He then pressed his sword down to the ground, sending out a blast of large power, he held it. Kagome growled herself and yanked her blood covered bow from the ground, sat on one knee, placed a arrow in, gathered her power "Hit you mark" She managed to get out, then with out missing a beat let the arrow fly. Kagome threw her bow down and picked up Inuyasha sword.

She didn't know why it was still transformed, or why it worked for her, but it did. So before her arrow even hit, Kagome threw the sword up, pushed out her power and brought the sword down, the power ran along side the demon Lords and her arrow, crashing into the dark man before them, killing him. The powerful blast has caused Kagomes hair to fly by strait as paper.

Once he was dead, the sword transformed back into a rusty sword, Kagome held her weight on it as it dug into the earth, breath fast for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

Sesshoamru turned to leave, but he knew it was not the end, he knew she was not going to let him leave without getting a word him.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled his name with warning and hate. He turned to her, but this time it was not her arrow that was pointed at him, but his fathers own fang. Did she really think he was afraid of her? He was not afraid when his brother held it, he sure not afraid now that she held it. She came at him swinging it, he of course stepped back, he would allow her to vent.

"You killed him!" She was speaking of his now dead brother.

"Be not a fool miko, the half breed was already lost" He had lost himself to his true form, he lost it, It had to be done.

"I could have saved him!" She held at him swing again, tears now falling fast from her eyes "I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed, coming after her once more. Sesshomaru once again stepped away from her, but this time her grabbed her and turn her so that her back was to him, she trashed against him "Let me go, you jerk"

He held her a little longer "Calm yourself miko" He warned but in a calm tone. Kagome grew mad and her power raged up, burning his hand slightly, he growled and threw her to the ground, face first.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand, and then looked at her when she made a odd noise. Sesshomaru's eye brows came together and he stepped to her.

"Miko?"

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled from across the feild. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome over with his foot and for a instant his breath caught, she had landed on his fathers sword.

Kagome looked up at him, she was in pain though she gave off a soft laugh "You saved me, just to kill me" He didn't like her words and looked at her, his eye brows still together,

"I did not wish for this miko"

Kagome smiled "I, I know, you didn't, mean to" Kagome became cold and started to shake, Sesshomaru then noticed the blood coming from her mouth, but it was the fear he smelt that got him, she was more scared then she had ever been in her life. "Sesshomaru" She cried his name as if asking for something. Kagome closed her eyes tight "Please Sesshomaru" She opened her eyes back at him. Sesshomaru looked over at the monk and slayer, they sat frozen watching it all "You, you cant ask them" she managed to get out, he looked back at her.

"It wont bother you to kill me, ppplease" She shivered out. She way dying, she just wanted to get it over with. She was right, it didn't both him to kill, but has his hand went around the sword (and it let him) he found that he didn't want to. Kagome closed her eyes "Sesshomaru, please"

Blood

Dark blood.

Light blood.

Her blood. Her blood spilt out, her breath was no more. He could no longer hear her heart. Sesshomaru raised the blade and watched as her blood ran down the blade. He lowered the blade before throwing it down next to her. Sesshomaru turned away unable to stay any longer, his mind was thinking so many things, but the one that stuck out the most as he walked away was that she was dead and he had killed her.

----------------

Ok pll im going to warn you now this story is going to be twisted and confusing, so confusing it may throw me off as I write it. I do hope you will enjoy it.


	2. How Could It Be, Her

It was a busy day, the school bells rang out letting all those who attended know it was time to go home. For most it was the last school bell they would here. The streets became busy with

people. Groups of girls laughing and holding their books, groups of guys punching each other in the arm. It was a busy day, much like every other day school let out.

"Kagome wait up!" A boy waved his hand calling for the girl who was steps ahead of him with her friends.

Kagome looked back and smiled, she then turned back to her friends who rushed her along, they were trying to catch the crossing light "Hurry up Hojo, if you want to walk with us" One of her friends called back. The girls giggled and made a dash,

"Oh sorry" Kagome said as she bumped into a man, she didn't look at him, just kept going, laughing with her friends.

The man turned, his long coat covering his mouth, yet not his eyes. His eyes grew wide and if you could have seen his mouth you would have seen that it was held some what open.

Without a blink the man grabbed Hojo, stopping him "Hey?" Hojo asked the man now holding the back of his shirt.

"The girl you are after, what is her name"

Hojo looked at the girl waiting for the light "Who, Kagome?"

Kagome, Sesshomaru knew that name. He looked at Hojo, he look familiar as well "And your name boy?"

Hojo was silent, growing a little afraid "Hojo sir"

He let the boy go "Continue" He told him. Hojo looked at the man for a second before trying to catch up with Kagome and her friends.

Sesshomaru watch as she crossed the street with her friends, he found himself asking how could it be that she was alive and in this time. 500 hundred years ago he killed her so how was

it that she walked the earth? Magic maybe? No he felt to present of magic, now that he thought about it there was no presents of her miko powers.

"Perhaps a decedent?" He asked himself out loud, but no, that could not be he killed her before she had even had a chance to have kids. Maybe she had a sibling and the girl who he was looking at was a decedent of that sibling. Either way Sesshomaru turned back the way he came, back to his office, he had much research to do. It was not that he cared about the miko, he wanted to know if it was the same person, and if it was he would find her and demand to know how it was she was still alive and why she deceived him all these years.

---------------

"Hey Kagome"

"Hey Hojo" Kagome said back, her friends all laughing, they had ran into a ice cream shop. Hojo sat next to Kagome "Hey Kagome that guy you ran into, do you know him?"

Kagome blinked at him "No, I don't think so, I didn't really get a look at him, why?"

"Well, he asked what your name was"

The girls blinked "Oh, maybe you have a stalker Kagome, maybe Hojo should walk you home!" One of her giddy friends said with a big smile.

Kagome blushed "I think I'll be fine" She said nervous.

"Oh, I don't mind Kagome" Hojo, a small blush on his face,

"Sure" She would allow him to walk her home, though she didn't feel that anyone would stalk her, why would anyone want to stalk her?

After they ate Hojo and Kagome waved by to their friends and made there way to her shrine,

"So Kagome do you know what collage you are going to go to?" He wondered if they would be close.

"No I'm not sure yet, my grandfather wants to me stay at the shrine, but my mother wants to me to go to school, you know how my grandfather is"

Hojo laughed, yeah he knew all about her grandfather. "You will let me know what you decide wont you?" Hojo ask Kagome, Kagome looked at her friend "Sure Hojo"

Hojo and Kagome made it to her shrine, Kagome waved bye to him as she ran up the shrine steps, she told him she would fine from there. Hojo smiled and waved back, a blush on his face.

Kagome walked inside "I'm home!" She said happy, it after all was her last day of high school.

"Hello dear, how was you last day of school?" Her mom asked, but before she could answer her grandfather passed by "That Hojo boy walked you home I see"

"Yes gramps, and school was great mom!"

Kagomes grandfather walked past her again "That Hojo boy likes you my girl, perhaps you should marry him and take over the shrine!"

Kagome gave him a flat look "I'm 19 gramps"

"So, In my day a girl would have had kids by your age!" He pointed out "You own mother was married at 17!"

"Yes, but that was then father and this is now, Kagome wants to go to school" Kagomes mother spoke while walking up to her daughter "So anything different happen today, it being your last day and all?" Her mother asked looking at Kagome.

"No, well on the way home some man asked Hojo my name, that's why Hojo walked me home"

"How odd" Her mother spoke with a odd look on her face.

"I'm not worried about it, I'm sure he thought I was someone else, perhaps someone he used to know"

Kagome had no idea how much those words meant. She was right, he did think she was someone he used to know, to bad she didn't know it was her he used to know.

------------

confused yet?????? mwhgahahahahah

This chap didnt come out as I really wanted to it, but owell it came out!


	3. She Lives

He turned from the street and went back the way he came, a million things running in his head. How, how was the miko here, one he had killed her, that he was sure, and two, she was human, no way, no way on earth she could STILL be alive, in less she was hiding something and he had not picked up on it, no, not possible.

Sessshomaru walked quickly into HIS building, passed the girl sitting at the front desk and back in HIS elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the number to the top floor and waited. He reached the top and got out quickly,

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The red headed demon woman said, shocked to see him back. She was tall, had large breast and piercing green eyes.

He walked past her and slammed the door to his office, he needed to be alone. The girl stuck her head in the door "My Lord, are you in need of something?"

He didn't look at her "Your not supposed to be in demon form" He told her,

"I thought it would-

"No" He said cutting her off. The girl inhaled and changed herself. Her hair still read, her breast still large, but her fangs, nails and other enhanced features were now gone.

"Leave me" He said sitting down and opening his lap top,

She blinked at him before bowing her head and leaving the room. Sesshomaru looked at the door as it closed, then back down at his computer. He went his search bar, and this was not google, Sesshomaru had access to many thing, thing even the government didn't, just like back in the day, Sesshomaru new everything, and people still feared him.

Kagome, that was all he knew, her name was Kagome. He though for a moment, he remember which way she was coming from, school, there was only one school that close in that direction. Sesshomaru tapped into the school and searched her name. There were many Kagome's, but only a few in 12th year, which he knew by her uniform she was in. He wrote down the few Kagome's names and began to research each one.

Kagome, the Kagome, the one he was looking for, was the last on his list. He typed in the name and up came her profile on her networking site.

Her main photo was of her, one hand on her backpack, her other hand waving, she was in the uniform he was so used to seeing her in. As she was waving her shirt went up, showing off her tone tummy. It was her, her smile, her uniform, her body, no doubt this was the Kagome he was looking for. Sesshomaru glance at her 'mood' it said 'Graduating finally'

He then saw post from other people, a few woohoo's, congrats and this and that. He then went to her photos, he clicked the one marked 'friends'

There he saw a photo of her being held up by the boy he had grabbed to day. She was in a yellow swimsuit while he wore blue swim shorts, the boy was small but fit. Kagome was smiling and waving, under it said "Hojo and I at the beach"

"Hojo"

Sesshomaru found him in her friends list and looked him up, he looked at his last name, something was familiar about it,

"Ginja" Sesshomaru called, in came the red headed girl "Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

"What was the monks name"

"Miroku my Lord" He knew that,

"Last name"

"Im not sure"

Sesshomaru looked at her before turning the computer around "Familir?"

The girl walked up and looked at the photo of Hojo "Wow, yes, I see it, and the last name, yes, that it!"

Sesshomaru turned the computer around, no wonder the boy chased after her, this Hojo person came from the monks blood line. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair. Hojo didn't seem to be a pervert like his great grandfather times 100. Sesshomaru sat back up, saved the page, wrote down her name and then searched for her phone number and address. I was not as if he cared for the girl, but this was crazy, he killed her.

Yet she lived.

AN: I know its been awhile, just way to much going on, between selling online and 3 kids and 3 sick familymember...sigh. Ty for keeping up with me.


End file.
